Kirsty Tate
Kirsty Tate is one of the main protagonists/characters in the series, alongside with Rachel Walker, another main character. Her parents are Mr Tate and Mrs Tate. See The Tate Family. Official Facebook description KIRSTY is a a bit of a nervous flyer, but when the situation requires action she forgets about her fear of heights and will fly with abandon. (Rachel thinks that when it comes to flying, Kirsty thinks too much). Kirsty loves a mystery. She's very good at figuring out riddles and puzzles. She's a 'big picture' thinker who loves to put the clues together and play a hunch. Sometimes she knows what Jack Frost is going to do even before he does! When she grows up Kirsty wants to be an archeologist or a famous detective. Personality Kirsty is kind and clever. She is loyal, fun-loving and adventurous. She is light on her feet and quite fast and usually makes up the plans. Fun Facts * Favourite colour: Pink * Pets: Pearl, her cat * Hobbies: Ballet, dancing, painting, drawing, singing, acting, science * Unforgettable Adventure: Fairyland Music Festival and the Fashion Show * Favourite book: Books by Poppy Fields *Her school friends: Jessica, Molly, Lucy, Hannah, Ali, Dylan, Arthur, Liam, Jamal, Paul, Ed and Sophia. Biography Kirsty is a fun girl who is good at ballet (Giselle, Paige), acting (for tricking goblins) and painting (Violet). She is nervous being on stage (Una) and is very light on her feet. She is popular and has many friends but her best friend is Rachel. She and Rachel go on lots of adventures together and make lots of new fairy friends! Kirsty's favourite colour is pink (Trixie, Phoebe). Rich, The Angels' stylist, thought that the colour Kirsty looked best in was red (Destiny). Kirsty loves it when her mum and dad let Rachel and her go off on their own! She also loves school and is very smart and reliable. She likes her teachers, such as Mrs Hilaria (Addison) but tries not to be a teacher's pet. Kirsty is a village girl in a rural area and Rachel loves visiting Kirsty. Kirsty likes rollerskating and ice skating. On their winter holidays Rachel chose a snowboard whilst Kirsty chose skis. Kirsty is braver and more adventurous than Rachel. In most books, Kirsty is often the one who thinks up of ideas to help retrieve the fairies magical objects. Kirsty is also shown to like sweets, maybe just for her birthday or for fun (Sweet Fairies). It is assumed that Rachel and Kirsty both enjoy the book Cinderella as it is often depicted in the series. Rachel and Kirsty were reading Cinderella to a group of younger children in Tippington Bookshop (Hannah) plus acting out the story (Honor) and (Paige) It is shown that they are interested in princesses (Princess Fairies). Rachel and Kirsty sometimes receive gifts of thanks from the fairies they helped; for example they were given new ball gowns by Eva after helping the Princess Fairies get their tiaras back. Kirsty went to school at Orchard Primary School, Wetherbury College and currently at Wetherbury High (Carly). Kirsty loves music and dancing, although she and Rachel are rubbish at it (Music Fairies). It was noted that she knows she is bad at singing (Adele). Trivia. *Kirsty was the 3rd character to appear in the first Rainbow Magic book. Mr Walker was the 2nd and Rachel was the 1st. *Kirsty talks about Rachel a lot, as said by Uncle John (Rebecca), who exclaimed "the famous Rachel!" and Aunt Harri (Lottie). *In the audio stories Sophia Myles read, she portrayed Kirsty as a Welsh person. *On the movie Rainbow Magic Return to Rainspell Island, she is voiced by Lucy Delaiche. *According to the Big Book of Fairies, Kirsty lives down a street called Wether Way *In the French adaptions, Kirsty's name is Betty. *In the Spanish adaptions, Kirsty's name is Cristina. *In the Swedish adaptions, Kirsty's name is Kristin. * In the German adaptions, Kirsty's name is Kathy. Do you like Kirsty? Yes! Kind of! No! Category:Characters Category:Brown haired characters Category:Characters who wear dresses Category:Characters wearing trainers Category:Characters who wear boots Category:Characters who wear trainers Category:Characters wearing skirts Category:Characters wearing trousers Category:Characters wearing shirts Category:Long haired characters Category:Short haired characters Category:Characters wearing tights Category:Characters wearing ballet pumps Category:Characters wearing leggings Category:Characters wearing jewellery Category:Characters wearing high heels Category:Characters wearing socks Category:Characters who wear socks Category:Characters wearing sandals Category:K Category:T Category:Characters who wear purple Category:Characters who wear red Category:Characters who wear orange Category:Characters who wear yellow Category:Characters who wear green Category:Characters who wear blue Category:Characters who wear pink Category:Characters wearing black Category:Characters who wear white Category:Characters wearing grey Category:Characters who wear brown Category:Characters who is cute Category:Non-fairy characters Category:Protagonists Category:Pages with images Category:Scottish accent humans Category:Characters who wear jeans Category:Girls Category:Characters who carry bags Category:Fairies Category:Recurring characters Category:Humans Category:Tate family Category:Characters who have their shirt showing off her belly button Category:Characters who wear scarfs Category:Characters wearing Mary Jane shoes Category:Characters who wear earmuffs Category:Bare footed fairies Category:Bare footed humans Category:Characters who wears skirts